


The Matchmakers

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Matchmakers

Title: The Matchmakers  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: None  
Rating: G  
Word count: 350  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Sequel to [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html).

  
~

The Matchmakers

~

Yawning, Harry shuffled towards the door of his flat. Someone had been pounding for several minutes, and it was clear they were not going to go away.

“Keep your knickers on,” he muttered.

The knocking got louder until Harry, exasperated, threw open the door. “What?” he snarled.

“About time,” Malfoy drawled, pushing past him. He was carrying a parchment and immediately began writing things down as he glanced about the flat.

Harry blinked. “Malfoy? What are you doi--?”

“You need a decorator,” Malfoy sniffed, looking around and sneering.

“Why are you here, you bas--?”

“Hullo, Harry!”

Neville walked in, shutting the door behind him. Harry immediately relaxed. “Neville? What is going on? And why is he here?”

Malfoy continued, ignoring Harry’s attempt to talk. “Excellent. Now that we’re all here, shall we get started? Exactly what sort of partner are you looking for, Potter?”

Harry began to sputter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Malfoy smirked. “I’m not surprised. You never were the fastest broom in the shed. No wonder Granger called us. Do try to keep up.”

Neville sighed. “We run Magical Matches, remember, Harry?”

Harry nodded, confused. “Yes, I remember you started that a while back. What’s that got to do with...?” He paused, eyes widening. “Wait, did Hermione sign me up?”

Malfoy shook his head. “And _you’re_ the saviour of the wizarding world? Pathetic.”

Harry growled. “What the _hell_ are you babbling on about, Malfoy?”

“We’re trying to get you a date, Potter. And as impossible as it may seem, we shall succeed. We haven’t failed to make a match yet.”

Harry looked between the two visitors and, with a smothered oath, pushed past them, heading for his room.

“That’s right, a shower would be best,” Malfoy called after him. “And I’ll need to see your clothing selection for later.”

As Harry’s obscene suggestion wafted back down the hall towards him, he turned towards a scandalized Neville. “Do you think that’s physically possible?” he asked.

Neville sighed. This was going to be their toughest assignment yet.

~


End file.
